piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Skull
.]] The '''skull' is a bony structure in the head of most vertebrates that supports the structures of the face and forms a protective cavity for the brain. The English word "skull" is probably derived from Old Norse "skalli" meaning bald, while the Latin word cranium comes from the Greek root κρανίον (kranion). History A snake or skull represents the underworld and death.The Pirates' Guidelines pg. 34 The center of every piece of Aztec gold from the cursed treasure of Cortés featured an ominous skull.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, pg. 22 Bone piles made by the Pelegostos tribe were not just leftovers, for the tops of skulls made useful drinking cups.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, pg. 53 When Jack Sparrow became their chief, he sat on a grand throne decorated with skulls and bones at the heart of the cannibal village.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, pg.54 Every pirate captain flies his own variation of the Jolly Roger flag, the most famous of which is a trademark variation of the skull-and-crossbones theme.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, pg. 30 Blackbeard's skull and flames revealed a passion for forbidden dark magic. Legends say that the Queen Anne's Revenge was built by Blackbeard's victims, but taking a closer look, it was actually constructed from them as well. Their skulls help to give the ship a tough outer shell.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p30-31: "Queen Anne's Revenge" Behind the scenes *Skulls were used in several film posters. One of The Curse of the Black Pearl posters had Hector Barbossa holding a skull, a visual similarly done with Blackbeard's poster for On Stranger Tides. *When designing the Queen Anne's Revenge, producer Jerry Bruckheimer said that since the most famous pirate flag is the skull and crossbones, skulls and skeletons should be worked into the actual design of the ship. This resulted in production designer John Myhre to recall Kostnice, the famous "Church of Bones" in Kutná Hora, Czech Republic. "It's this amazing church which is literally decorated with bones. They made garlands out of spines and pyramids out of skulls. And I thought wow, instead of doing all this intricately carved molding details, what if we just used the bones of Blackbeard's victims in the design of the 'Queen Anne's Revenge'? So we made moldings of leg and arm bones and teeth, and walls out of skulls, with the idea that Blackbeard actually burned his victims in a giant, flaming lantern on the stern of the ship."POTC4 Presskit *In Pirates of the Caribbean Online the undead bosses are recognizable by the red skull over their heads. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (ride) *''Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Tears of the Goddess'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''The Black Skull!'' *''The Star of the Sea'' *''The Return of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''The Pirates' Guidelines'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' *''The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' External links * Notes and references Category:Anatomy